robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
DogeTV (channel)
This article is about the former television channel. For the company which owned this channel prior to May 2017, see DogeTV (company). For the successor to the version of this channel owned by rTV Networks, see rTV Fun. DogeTV was a Robloxian television channel, majority-owned by Box at the time of its closure. It broadcast mainly cartoons, and had a branding style similar to that of Cartoon Network. On May 18, 2017, the channel was acquired by rTV Networks, which made the network a sister to rTV3. However, on September 2, 2017, a deal between BenzBot and o_Blyzo was made to hand DogeTV back over to Blyzo, with rTV Networks maintaining a 40% minority stake (now 45%). History DogeTV was founded on September 16, 2014. Due to the obscurity of the channel at the time, nothing is left of this era for historical reference. An internal dispute between the multiple members of DogeTV split the channel, leading to its closure on December 29, 2014. On August 28, 2016, DogeTV's original owner, o_Blyzo, relaunched the channel, with a new look designed by the Robloxian television company TE (owned by TheMagRBLX, now defunct). It featured updated visuals similar to that of the Cartoon Network "CHECKit 4.0" era. The channel began to broadcast cartoons available freely on YouTube, such as Bravest Warriors and Eddsworld. On February 27, 2017, DogeTV made its official leap into the Robloxian television industry by announcing two new services: digiBLOCKS, a premium television service similar to roTV and 3view, and the dTV Network, a network of channels "dedicated to the best of ROBLOX TV", per the marketing at the time. However, on March 1, 2017, o_Blyzo announced that the dTV Network concept would be scrapped, as the content spread out across networks was "confusing and unorganised". DogeTV would later try and fail again to expand in April 2017. On February 28, 2017, DogeTV initiated an ultimately-aborted merger with Cartoon Network Roblox, to operate under the new name Cartoon Network DogeTV. The merge was later called off due to reasons unknown, and CNR was later acquired by Lava Lamp Entertainment (they ultimately closed the channel in December 2017 and sold the name back to who they purchased it from in April 2018). On May 18, 2017, o_Blyzo left the Robloxian television industry due to conflicting views on Robloxian television content rights; he announced that DogeTV would be transferred to BenzBot's rTV Networks. Immediately following rTVN's acquisition of the channels, rTVN initiated plans to convert the channel to a free-to-air children's channel, showing reruns and encores of rTV3 programming; set to compete with Boing from rival Lava Lamp Entertainment. rTVN opted not to use the existing DogeTV website or its space at TheMagRBLX's MediaCentre development during their ownership. Additionally, rTVN moved DogeTV to Original Livestream, in line with the company's other channels at the time. A stream was allocated for the new DogeTV on Original Livestream (using a feed from one of the former roChannels) on May 27, 2017. Due to the reuse, rTVN opted not to make a direct stream link available for DogeTV, and instead make the channel free-to-air on existing premium television platforms. Despite the fact that DogeTV was free-to-air under their tenure, rTV Networks did not seem keen to offer DogeTV to other providers, instead only offering their previously-existing rTV, Blox News Channel, and Rnetwork in carriage agreements to new providers at the time; focusing on the channel's availabiltiy on roTV (which rTVN prefers as its platform of choice) and existing carriage agreements made when o_Blyzo owned the channel. On May 21, 2017, channel creator o_Blyzo regained 5% of the channel, in the form of a stake owned by his new venture, Robloxian Telecasting Company. This stake later increased to 20% on June 5, 2017. Following the sale of RTC to Lava Lamp Entertainment on June 16, 2017, Lava Lamp sold the stake to Blyzo's new company RNT Networks, on June 28, 2017. Over the summer, o_Blyzo returned to the industry, launching Box. as a spiritual successor to a DogeTV under his control, and due to continuing complaints from himself and TheMagRBLX about rTVN's operation of the channel (as rTV Networks had not yet broadcast the channel under its tenure), the position of maintaining DogeTV became increasingly untenable for rTV Networks. Talks of splitting the DogeTV brand from rTV Networks popped up from time to time over the summer. The tipping point was ultimately reached on September 2, 2017, hot off the heels of additional criticism about rTVN's handling of the channel. TheMagRBLX continued to accuse rTVN of destroying the DogeTV brand, while rTVN owner BenzBot maintained he wouldn't have had the chance to do so as he had not done anything with the channel yet. Lava Lamp Entertainment owner WeepinnWillow intervened, and set off a chain reaction of ownership exchanges between Blyzo, rTVN, and even LLE's Boing. Ultimately, LLE sold off 40% of Boing to rTV Networks and an additional 10% to o_Blyzo; rTV Networks sold DogeTV back to o_Blyzo in exchange for retaining a 40% minority stake in that channel; and TheMagRBLX additionally received 5% of the new DogeTV. DogeTV split from rTV Networks later in the evening; DogeTV would be managed by o_Blyzo and receive a new channel number on roTV, while rTV Networks would launch a new brand to replace its version of DogeTV on its current channel numbers. The new channel was announced as rTV Fun around 6pm ET that evening, with all of rTV Networks' DogeTV property changed to reflect the new brand. 2018 Robloxian television transition With the closure of Original Livestream occurring on July 9, 2018, most Robloxian television channels were expected to move to other broadcasting solutions before the date of the platform's closure, hopefully giving them access to features such as high-definition broadcasting. DogeTV initially publicly stated that they intended to move back to IBM Cloud Video (formerly Ustream), however the announcement that that platform would remove their Free membership plan on August 1, only a few weeks after Original Livestream's closure, forced DogeTV to look for other options. Eventually, DogeTV settled on Viloud (a platform also used by many of DogeTV's competitors) and DogeTV HD was created. Ever since the creation of the Viloud DogeTV channel, the channel itself fell silent, with it never actually going on air since a test broadcast sometime in August. The future was uncertain for DogeTV, it was rumoured that the channel would be relaunching sometime in November of 2018 however that rumour never came to fruition. On December 31, 2018, the future of DogeTV was finally decided, and it was announced that both it and its sister channel RT Kids would 'both cease operation indefinitely'. According to the announcement posted on the @o_Blyzo handle on Twitter, the decision 'comes after a long time of planning and consideration' and the decision was made because 'after dealing with other events such as the closure of Original Livestream we Roblox TV community have all focused on preserving the industry as best we can, and Box's move towards solely Robloxian content fully supports this'. Programming Under current ownership As of September 2017, programming on DogeTV has returned to what it previously was prior to rTV Networks' acquisition of the channel, with the exception of Gravity Falls, which moved to rTV3 outright following rTVN's acquisition of DogeTV, where it remains. However, Super and Benz had initial discussions on an agreement to make that show, and others from the rTV3 library, available on DogeTV. At time of closure * Bravest Warriors (2016-2018) * Eddsworld (2016-2018) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2016-2018, moved to Toonvision) * Steven Universe (2017-2018) Former * Belle and Tina Are Time Travellers (2016) * Welcome to Showside (2016) * DogeTV News (2017) * Gravity Falls (2017, moved to rTV3) * We Bare Bears (2017, moved to Toonvision) New programming These shows are ones added to the lineup after the transfer from rTV Networks to Box. * Chowder (2017-2018) * Bee and Puppycat (2018) * Crash Zoom (2018) Under rTV Networks ownership Initially, rTV Networks had not confirmed any programming for DogeTV, but intended to use rTV3's extensive library of content as a programming source. On May 18, 2017, as rTVN acquired DogeTV, rTVN gave away the rights to Bravest Warriors ''and ''Eddsworld to Lava Lamp Entertainment for their channels, though they were set to continue to air on DogeTV until Lava Lamp decided on where to air them. DogeTV regained the rights following Blyzo's reacquisition of the channel. At RTNG MediaCon Summer 2017, more details were announced as to how rTVN's DogeTV would operate. The channel would operate two identical programming schedules to serve UK and US audiences, both running from 4pm-9pm local time (GMT/BST for the UK schedule, and Eastern Time for the US schedule, in line with the company's other channels). Thus the channel would air a ten-hour schedule, running from 11am-9pm ET (4pm-2am GMT/BST). There were also intentions for the channel to run free-to-air premieres of shows previously broadcast on an rTV3-branded channel. As of September 2017, all of these plans have been transferred over to rTV Fun. From rTV3 * Adventure Time * Phineas and Ferb Exclusive to DogeTV * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer ''(now on rTV Fun) * ''The Bagel and Becky Show ''(now on rTV Fun) * ''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (now on rTV Fun) Category:Networks Category:Defunct networks Category:Box Networks